


It matters not where I am, but where are you?

by Kintara5



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pardon the long break, Sleep Paralysis, You'll know what I'm referring to when you get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: You would imagine his screams would question why was this happening to him, what had he done to deserve this fate. But in reality the words he wanted to scream was the name of a single man.





	It matters not where I am, but where are you?

The first thought that crossed through his mind was that he was dead.

Unable to lift a finger as he felt an endless amount of hands pulling and tugging at his body, he could only move his eyes around as he searched for a face to identify.

However there was nothing. He couldn't see anything, not even his own body.

 _Is this death finally claiming me_ , he thought to himself.

No light at the end of the road, just an eternal sea of darkness.

What actions he was doing before finding himself in this predicament he could not recall.

All he knew for certain was that he was afraid.

He wanted to cry out, he didn't particularly know why, he just knew he wanted to scream.

You would imagine his screams would question why was this happening to him, what had he done to deserve this fate. But in reality the words he wanted to scream was the name of a single man.

The man he knew since childhood that upon their first encounter had become his guiding light. Any time in the dark whenever he reached out, his hand was there to lead the way.

His name was what he wanted to scream.

Here he was in eternal darkness and that man was nowhere to be found.

Not even a single trace of his light that he grew to love was even there.

He couldn't feel a thing, was he even moving a single muscle; He couldn't see a thing, were his eyes even open to begin with?

What he believed to be his breath had become stuck in his throat. It was at that moment he questioned had he even been breathing at all?

Realizing that fact, he attempted to claw at what he believed to be his throat. For some reason he couldn't even remotely remember how to breath.

Something as simple as breathing in and out, became increasingly difficult as he began to panic for being unable to do something so elementary.

He wanted to cry, but realized he had no tears to release as he couldn't even feel his eyes.

What use was a face when you couldn't utilize your mouth and eyes. He began to wonder, did he even have a face to being with?

Once more the name of a single man came into his head.

He could recall the touches he felt before along his cheeks as he would lay beside the man. Not only his cheeks, but his very lips and eyes. The gentle touch of a lover that always left a burning sensation that left him craving for more.

 _Yes, yes, I have a face_ , he thought as he desperately tried to collect more of those memories together in a desperate attempt to create a safe haven.

But alas, that safe haven he attempted to create for himself was slowly becoming his personal Hell.

The face of his lover, that man he loved more than anything slowly began to change. Their beautiful smile that he recalled as beautiful as the sun itself slowly twisted into shaky smile. Their mouth moving ever so slowly as they spoke words he could not hear.

The voice that he believed to be that of an angels, now sounded completely mute yet strangely defeaning at the same time to his ears. He tried to focus on his lips as they repeated the same motion, over and over and over again.

What was he saying? He could not hear, but he could hear. It didn't make sense.

What was he saying to him?

Closer he watched. Closer he focused.

Little by little as his fears and anxiety began to grow, the words slowly came to him.

_Please don't leave me..._

And at that moment, he felt his heart stop as he was immediately dragged down into the bottomless sea before being shot up into the black void.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first word that passed through his lips was that he was alive.

"What are you talking about?"

Able to lift his arms he felt a single hand pull and tug at his sleeve bringing his wandering arm back down. His eyes searched for a face to identify and was met with a pair of eyes that reflected the sea.

There was something beside him. He could see it, feeling it's warmth pressed against his body.

He turned his head to the side to properly face the man beside him.

There was no darkness surrounding him, just a beautiful ray of light before his eyes.

What actions he was doing before finding himself in this predicament he could faintly recall.

All he knew for certain was that he was awake.

He wanted to say something, he didn't particularly know why, he just knew he wanted to speak.

The single word that he wanted to scream before in his nightmares, he now whispered softly that only a lover could hear it.

"Noct."

The face of his lover, the man he loved more than anything gave him a bright smile that could melt any worries away.

The voice that he knew to be that of angels, sounded completely heavenly to his ears as he heard him speak, "Good morning, Specs... Did you have a bad dream?"

**Author's Note:**

> Was anyone suspecting it was Noctis who was having the nightmares?


End file.
